


Sting Some More!

by HeroesWearDresses



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesWearDresses/pseuds/HeroesWearDresses
Summary: The Magician has fallen so deeply for a man that will never return his feelings back. Will he be stuck in this never-ending destructive cycle or will he wake up in time to realize that the true love has always been beside him?





	Sting Some More!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro to my new story. Hope you enjoy this premise. Please leave the thoughts on what you think.

What is Hell?

Is it a place of physical torment where you get thrown to the pit of never-ending fire? Not quite. Perhaps it is a psychological test where you are forced to face the ugly side of yourself and strive for redemption? More accurate. Or could it be that the real hell is in you - that eternal feeling of hopelessness when you love someone so deeply and so hard that you wake up randomly at times soaked is sweat, hardly comprehending whether the dream you just had of him confessing his feelings to you was a blessing or an anguishing nightmare, because it will never happen in reality - which is hell where you both reside? 

“You’ve hit the nail on the head, my friend!” - the Magician would exclaim to the one who dared to come to this conclusion, without hiding the frustration and sorrow in his voice. Surprisingly, he managed to hide his feelings pretty well all these years. How many was it? Who can tell - time in hell is immeasurable, the days when he once was alive are long gone and vaguely remembered. 

But one thing is certain - the black haired man stole his heart the very first time he entered the afterlife. In fact, the knife-throwing seducer was his tester, his tormenter - the redeemer who was responsible of cleansing his major sin - being a heartbreaker. 

What little is known from his time on Earth, that he himself has long forgotten, is that the man who was later transformed to a demon known as the Magician played with multiple men’s feelings while being alive, though, one could say, not entirely maliciously. Simply put, he was running from himself, being brainwashed by an absurd society’s notions that being gay is wrong and shameful. He couldn’t find the strength to love himself for who he was and therefore he couldn’t wholeheartedly love others. He abandoned his lovers once they build their trust in him, causing them great anguish that lasted lifetimes. All because he was scared of commitment… scared of being true to himself. There were silent moments when the Magician’s guilt surfaced and he broke down crying, yet he just ignored the emotional wounds and did nothing to change. This reluctance to change was his ticket to hell. And there he met a demon - the Scorpion - who intentionally or not, became his heart’s tormenter, even long after his test and his transformation to a demon. The former heartbreaker learned his lesson hard. Still learning. 

The flashbacks of his test will always resonate with him. Being tightly chained to the knife-throwing table, scared and confused, but at the same time mesmerised by the younger men’s charm.

“Do you trust me?” - the Scorpion grinned, asking the question, seemingly out of the blue, as he stood five steps from him. 

“I-I do.” - he uttered without thinking and giggled nervously. - ‘Though I want you to be careful with those knives. They look pretty sharp.”

“Are you… afraid of pain?” - the Scorpion was suddenly in his face, stepping on the platform and crossing him with unreadable look, his sexy voice still calm and suggestive.

“Well, yeah… I don’t wanna be stabbed.” - his response was purely honest. Ironically, the honesty is what he lacked in a mortal life.

“Do you think I’ll hurt you?” - this time the demon smiled widely and mischievously, seemingly suppressing laughter. 

“Gosh, how can a man be so beautiful?” - the thought crossed the older men’s mind. - “I don’t think so.” - he finally said though immediately started doubting himself. -“I mean, why would you?” 

“Because you reap what you sow, darling.” - the Scorpion’s expression turned evil as he mocked. The Magician gasped. The Scorpion sang while knives spread through the air.

“So don’t try to hide your tainted heart  
How many promises did you break?  
Seems like it’s countless, what a great shame  
I am inclined to put out… your flame.”

The jarring stabbing sensation was felt with such intensity that no words in existence could ever describe it. But just before everything grew dark, he caught the glimpse of the Scorpion smiling and embracing a woman dressed in black and white dress and heavy make up. The couple gazed at each-other’s eyes and leaned for a passionate kiss. The indescribable feeling of sorrow overwhelmed him at that moment, and it took some time to fathom that the pain wasn’t physical anymore, but just as strong if not more. Little did the poor soul knew then is that it marked just the beginning of his unbearable struggle. The curse of the unrequited love.


End file.
